


This is Just So Us

by Tealshirt



Series: Step 1:Propose, Step 2:Get married [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, but - Freeform, not really "graphic violence", successful proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has the perfect proposal planned out, candles, flowers, expensive food, the whole thing. Of course his plans get ruined when Harry runs late, get's kidnapped, and Spider-Man has to save the day. It leads to a more spur of the moment kind of proposal, one that's more befitting of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Just So Us

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

Peter lit the last candle and set it on the table, taking a step back to look at his preparations. The room was glowing with the faint light of the candles that he'd placed all around it, and everything was arranged exactly how Peter had imagined it. He smiled briefly and went to the kitchen, bringing out the food he'd prepared for the occasion. It was steaming and hot, and should cool down a bit before Harry arrived for their romantic dinner. He sat the dish on the table and turned back to the kitchen to grab the plates when he felt his phone vibrate. Quickly, he pulled it from his pocket and read the text.

**-Running late. Should be home soon.X-** Harry had text him.

Peter grumbled slightly, and text back, **-How 'soon'?-**

He huffed when Harry didn't text back, but went to place their food in the oven. Finding nothing better to do, he turned on the television. The news was on, and a headline scrolling along the bottom read  _'Bank robbers escape, Police in pursuit'._

Peter bit his lip. _Should he go help? But dinner would be ruined._ He sighed. _But maybe Harry would be late enough that he could go help, and then rush back and shower._ His phone buzzing again interrupted his train of thoughts.

**\- About forty minutes? Sorry babe, my meetings are running over. :C-**

Peter had to stifle a laugh. For Harry to be using emojis, he had to feel really bad about being late to dinner. Harry hated emojis. Peter used them just to annoy the blonde.

**-It's okay. I'll put dinner in the oven.-** Peter was rushing around blowing out candles and texting. He ran to their shared room and stripped off his clothes, throwing on the spider suit and pressing send on his phone. He tucked it away in the suit, along with his surprise for Harry, just in case he made it back before Peter, and vaulted from the window of their apartment, swinging towards the bank that had just been robbed.

It wasn't hard to find, surrounded by police and reporters. He continued swinging, looking for anything abnormal. He paused on top of a building to catch his breath, realizing that he was about a block from Oscorp tower. He made his way towards the tower, stopping across the street and looking down at the traffic in front of it. It had taken him ten minutes to get to his current location, which means he had twenty or so to find the bank thieves and get back. He would be cutting it awfully close.

He hopped down from his perch, ready to begin swinging again, when he noticed a familiar,shining blonde head, flanked by security guards exit the building below. His bodyguard held open the door to a car, allowing the blonde to get in, and then shut it, pushing away the paparazzi. Peter then noticed two men hop in the vehicle, _the car his boyfriend was in_ , and take off. The security guard jerked around and yelled, banging on the windows, as it jerked into movement. He ran after it chasing it, screaming and yelling, shaking a fist. Peter's stomach lurched, and he jumped into action, following the speeding car.

Peter's thought process was somewhere between, _'Got to get to Harry'_ and _'_ _Of course this would happen now, I had a nice dinner planned and of course this would happen.'_ as he swung onward. He landed with a   _'_ _thump'_  on the top of the vehicle and leaned over the side, tapping on the window. The man inside swerved, trying to knock him off, and when that didn't work, shot through the window. Peter jumped up, dancing on top of the car as bullet's flew through the roof. When he heard the resounding click of a empty gun he leaned back over, looking through the shattered drivers window.

"Hi, i'm gonna need you to pull over," He said, muffled slightly by the mask.

The man inside driving growled and swerved again, but Peter hung on steadfast. The other suspect sat in the back, a gun held to Harry's head. Harry's eyes were wide and he let out a hoarse laugh, a grin at the edges of his mouth.

"I'm gonna need that," Peter exclaimed, firing a web at the gun and yanking it from the man's hand. The man yelled frustrated and launched himself after it. The car veered right sharply, nearly bucking Peter off. He webbed the weapon to the roof and then concentrated on stopping the vehicle, trying to think of ways where Harry wouldn't be injured. Thinking quickly he yanked the backseat passengers door and pulled Harry out, the other man clawing and hanging desperately to him so he wouldn't fall.

"Sorry about this Harry," Peter whispered loud enough for his boyfriend to hear, watching as the blonde's eyes went wide.

Peter webbed him to a passing stoplight, leaving him dangling precariously. He screeched and yelled, protesting at being left in such an awkward manner. Peter gave him a wave and jumped back into action, grabbing the steering wheel of the car and pulling it to the right, waving his other hand to signal a lane change to the cars still behind him. The car went lurching to the right, onto the sidewalk, civilians scrabbling to move. Peter webbed the people to the wall of shops beside the sidewalk, then he ducked down into the car and shot a quick web at the brake of the car, making it jolt to a stop. He then shot one in front of the car, shaped like a net to catch it as it slammed to a stop. The pole he had connected the web to shook as the corner of the car made impact with it and brought it to a stop. Peter heard the airbags explode and groans from inside the car. He hoped off the car and pulled open the two drivers side doors. The men inside groaned again, and Peter smacked away the airbags of the vehicle, and secured them to the seat of the car with webs. Police sirens went off as four or five vehicles stopped around them, and Peter made his way over to people he webbed to the building, helping them take off the webs.

Clapping and cheering went up around him and Peter nodded and waved, and swung away, back towards where he left Harry. Hopefully he wouldn't get chewed out for that little stunt.

Harry was leaning against the stoplight post when he arrived, and he didn't look too angry. Well...up until Peter landed in front of him. The blonde raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, into Peter's arm range.

"Take me back to the tower please, Spider-Man."

"I'm not a taxi service, Mr.Osborn," Peter replied, already wrapping an arm around Harry and taking off.

Harry was silent, and when Peter chanced a glance down he had his eyes held shut tightly. Peter laughed and landed on the roof of Oscorp, overlooking the city.

"Sorry I ruined dinner by getting kidnapped," Harry said.

"It's alright. You're forgiven. We'll just have to do dinner some other time," Peter replied. He glanced out of the horizon and sighed. _Another failed proposal._

"You wanna head home?"

Peter shrugged, running his hands along his suit. He froze when he felt the bump, and tilted his head. Harry was turned away from him, standing along the edge of the building. Peter came to his decision.

"We can eat the dinner as a celebration when we get home," Peter said. He pulled out the tiny box from his hiding area, a pocket in the suit where usually he just kept his phone. He knelt behind Harry and took off his mask, setting it on the ground beside him, and opened the box. He waited with baited breath for Harry to turn around.

"A celebration of what?" Harry asked, kicking a pebble on the roof of the building. He sighed and grumbled. "I got kidnapped, _again._ Not much of a reason to celebrate."

Peter waited for Harry to turn around, feeling his impatience rise slightly. He pushed it down.

"A celebration of us, hopefully," Peter replied, hoping Harry might start to use his brain to figure it out. Harry huffed again.

"Of us? What that I can't keep myself safe, and that you're my knight in shining armor, running to my rescue? It's just so us, Peter. I'm the damsel in distress."

"First off, your not a damsel," Peter answered, still waiting for the other man to turn around, "And besides, damsel implies you don't do anything to help save yourself. You're too stubborn to play that role."

"Stubborn? I'm not stubborn! Name once I've ever been stubborn Parker," Harry replied haughtily, finally spinning around. His jaw dropped in shock and his hands raised, unsure what to do with them.

"I don't know. I've been kneeling like this for like five minutes, waiting for you to finally turn around, but there you are, _not_. Stubborn. I'm trying to be romantic here," The brunet hummed. He held up the tiny box higher and waited.

Harry looked at a shock for words, his mouth opening and closing in his struggle. Peter waited a moment.

"So what do you say? Harry Theopolis Osborn, will you marry me?"

Harry's eyes became slightly glassy and he swallowed shakily, before nodding and throwing himself at Peter. Peter heard him croak a soft a yes, and he smiled, kissing whatever parts of Harry he could reach. When they pulled back, Peter slid on the simple band he'd bought, finding it fit perfectly.

"I love you, Pete."

"I love you too, Har," Peter said, pulling him into another hug.

Peter picked up his mask and slid it back on, grabbing Harry around the waist, and pulling him to the edge.

"Now how about that dinner?" Peter asked. He felt Harry nod against his neck, where he keeping his eyes tightly closed.

He smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head before leaping off the tower and swinging back towards their apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://tealshirt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
